Pika News ep. 1
Pika News ep.1 is one of the Pika News episodes that has been found in the PokePika Group Website Archives. It contains the only piece that is left of the Team Pika Pika Website as it is shown in the video. Metadata says the video was created on the 26th of May, 2011. It was criticized by the maker and presentator, Emilo I, to be one of the worst episodes. Transcription *Intro of Pika News plays* Emiel: Hello. I'm Emiel, the presentator of Pika News. *Emiel moves the webcam a bit* Emiel: Our main topic of today is of course Pika News. The website of Team Pika Pika is FINALLY DONE! Good, huh? I uhhh..... wait a second... *Emiel moves the webcam again before moving it to its previous location* *Emiel searches for the Team Pika Pika website on the Internet* Emiel (whispering): Team....Pika......Pika.... *Emiel moves the webcam a third time, revealing the Team Pika Pika website and an ongoing livestream of Pika News* Emiel: This is the website of Team Pika Pika, the Start page. It's beautiful, isn't it? It has the pages Start, What is Team Pika Pika?, Pika News, Pokémon Games, More about Pokémon, Chat, Guestbook and Contact. It's fun, huh? *Emiel moves the webcam a fourth time before moving it facing the computer screen again* Emiel: I'll read what the pages say. *Emiel starts to read the Start page:* Team Pika Pika - Start Welcome on the website of Team Pika Pika! Interview with Nuri van Dijk: Q: Why did you make Team Pika Pika? Nuri: The idea came from Ewout. (Repeats the same question, possibly a bug) Q: Are there any co-founders of Team Pika Pika? Nuri: Yes, the co-founder is Ewout. Q: Are you happy with Team Pika Pika? Nuri: Yes, I am. Q: Are you the leader of Team Pika Pika? Nuri: Yes, I am. Q: When was Team Pika Pika founded? Nuri: 18th January. Interview with Ewout Bruggink: Q: Why did you make Team Pika Pika? Ewout: I don't know. (Repeats the same question, possibly a bug) Q: Are there any co-founders of Team Pika Pika? Ewout: Yes, the co-founder is Nuri. Q: Are you happy with Team Pika Pika? Ewout: Yes, I am. Q: Are you the leader of Team Pika Pika? Ewout: Nope! Q: When was Team Pika Pika founded? Ewout: 18th January. Interview with Emiel Hardy: Q: What's your opinion about Pokémon? Emiel: Fun. Q: Are you the leader of Team Pika Pika? Emiel: I am not, but Nuri is! Q: Do you know who made this website? Emiel: Of course! I was the one making all that! Q: Are you having fun being a member of Team Pika Pika? Emiel: Yes, what did you else think? Q: Why are you a member of Team Pika Pika? Emiel: I only wanted to make ads, but I needed to be a member to do that. *Emiel moves the webcam a fifth time, showing its face before moving to previous position* *Emiel loads the next page (What is Team Pika Pika?), and starts to read again:* Team Pika Pika is a fanclub made by Nuri van Dijk and Ewout Bruggink. The other founding member is Colin. Team Pika Pika is made for if you like Pokémon. Pikachu is the head Pokémon. *Reading abruptly ends* Emiel: That's self-explanatory, as the fanclub is called Team Pika Pika! *Reading continues:* And if you like Pokémon or Pikachu, you might want to watch Pikachu Filmpjes, a program made for watching Pikachu videos. *Emiel loads Pika News and starts to read:* Pika News. Pika News is the news program for Team Pika Pika made by the presentator, Emiel. Types of news: The best Pika News: the news of Team Pika Pika, The best Poké News: the news of Pokémon, The best LVTPP, Members of Team Pika Pika News and the best Normal News. ''*Reading abruptly ends* Emiel: If it is really important news of course. *Emiel loads Pokémon Games and starts to read:* Pokémon Games. *Reading abruptly ends again* Emiel: There are actually four Pokémon Games I... *interrupted by shouting* ...found on the Internet. *Emiel loads the More about Pokémon page* Emiel: If you are on this page, do you see the Pokédex there? Click on that one, and you'll be in Bulbapedia in no time! Bulbapedia is like Wikipedia, but all about Pokémon. *Emiel starts to read an unknown page:* Rules of Team Pika Pika: 1. If you hate Pokémon (Pikahaters), you're not welcome. 2. Don't call a member names. 3. Nuri's the leader of Team Pika Pika and nobody else. *Emiel loads the Chat page, after which reading ends* Emiel: It's just a page with a chat on it. *Emiel loads the Guestbook page and starts to read:* Guestbook. If you want to go to Team Pika Pika's guestbook, click on the think-cloud. *Emiel loads the Contact page and starts to read it:* For contact with the leader of Team Pika Pika, (censored!) For contact with Ewout, (censored!) For contact with Colin, (censored!) For contact with Falco, (censored!) For contact with Emiel, (censored!) *Reading ends* Emiel: Fun, isn't it. (screams gibberish) Dumb, huh. And our next topic is about more Pika News.... no, LVTPP News and after that more Pika News. The members of the Pikahaters are of course hating Pokémon and they want Team Pika Pika to stop all its actions. That's a shame. Bye! This was Pika News....episode 1. *Somehow, the Pika News intro plays again, ending the video* Category:Radonic references Category:Mahusetan references Category:PP Clubs